Asahi Rokka
|English Name = Rokka Asahi |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = 1st Year |Class =1-A |Band = raise |Position = Guitarist |Instrument = .strandberg* Boden J6 RAS LOCK -Caribbean Light Blue- |Gender =Female |Birthday =July 17 |Height =155 cm |Zodiac =Cancer (♋️) |Likes =Poppin'Party |Dislikes =Eating ramen in public |Hobbies = Guitar |Image Color = #BCFF64 |Seiyuu = Kohara Riko (小原 莉子) |Nickname = LOCK (RAISE A SUILEN) Rock (old band) }} Asahi Rokka is a first year high-school student at Haneoka Girls' High School. She goes by the moniker LOCK and is the guitarist for RAISE A SUILEN. She is from Gifu Prefecture. She is in the same class as Asuka and Ako, and studies at Haneoka instead of Hanasakigawa due to a scholarship program. Rokka works part-time at Live House Galaxy. She also works and lives at her relatives' bathhouse. Background Ever since she was at elementary school, she failed at everything, including studies, that she had tried.RAiSe! The story of my music Chapter 1 - Last Live Playing guitar was the only thing she had worked hard at. And because of that, she had formed a band with fellow schoolmates TRICK, Berry, and Pat (all are monikers). Rokka went to see SPACE's last live, in time for Poppin'Party's performance of Mae e Susume!, which prompted her to dream of creating a band in Tokyo. Her father was at first against her decision to study at Tokyo but she persuaded him by finding a place to live at Tokyo and finding a school that offers a scholarship for a cheaper tuition fee than that of her local high school. She promised him that she'll study hard. After that, her father told her if that is all that she can do, she should just give up and talk again later when she can do house chores. Her mother offered to teach her. However, her father allowed her to do whatever she wanted after he saw how hardworking Rokka is. She later passed Haneoka High School's entrance exam and finally be able to do household chores. Her middle school band disbanded when Rokka went to study at Tokyo after performing one last song together to celebrate Rokka's 'fresh start'. Rokka also has a cousin named Nanami. She offered to let Rokka stay in her room when the latter decided to study in Tokyo. Appearance Rokka is a slender girl of average height. She has sharp leafy green eyes and blue hair with her fringe splitting into three sections and her bangs reach her chins. The rest of her hair is resting on a shoulder-laying with a thick scrunchy with star ornaments. She wears black glasses and wears a frilly dress with a bow behind with green socks and two strap flat brown shoes. Her necklace carries a key to her house. When she performs, she takes both her glasses and scrunchy off. She also used to style her hair into two ponytails, and switched to a side plait with a starry scrunchy when she departed Gifu after her graduation. Trivia * In the second season of the anime, LOCK is introduced as a deuteragonist, and follows her quest to create or join a band. * She made her first appearance in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! during the Piercing the Darkness, A Blue Rose's Pride event. * She worked hard to buy her guitar.Episode 16 - Sing Girls * Her backstory is told in RAiSe! The story of my music chapters 1-4. * Her birthday, July 17, is the same date when THE THIRD 2nd Live was held. Gallery Card Cameos It Is Not Scary.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:RAISE A SUILEN